overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Quick Play
Quick Play is a game mode in Overwatch that can be accessed within the Play menu. This mode will match 12 players into two teams for a single match. This matchmaking is different from Competitive Play in the following ways: *It is based on player's overall performance. *There are no strict rules placed upon those who leave the match. *Time banking is bigger *There are fewer rounds. Details * Pre-game mechanic: ** Players can queue up solo, or in a party and they will be matched into a 6 player vs. 6 player game. The match-making system will look for the best possible balance between two teams based on players' playing performance. ** Players can join a Skirmish while waiting for a match. They can also cancel the matchmaking process and return to the main menu. * In-game rules: ** Hero stacking is not allowed. It means there cannot be two or more identical heroes in a team. ** The rules and objectives of the game follow the map in play. ** If a player quits at the beginning of the match, the matchmaking system will look for another player to backfill. *** If a player quit involuntarily by disconnection from their side, or from the server, they will be given 2 minutes to reconnect and rejoin the match. If the player quit voluntarily (by clicking the Quit button), they cannot rejoin the match. All players who do not rejoin the match will receive a loss. *** If this happens even before the initial hero selection, the game will let both sides have a "Skirmish"-style match when the matchmaking is looking for a replacement. *** If this happens after the start, the match will still progress as the matchmaking system looks for another player to backfill. Backfill players will not get a loss on their record if their team loses the match. *** If there are no available players to be found, either because the matchmaking system was unable to find suitable players, or there have been more players quitting in the process. In that case, the player will be "reinstanced" and return to the main menu. *** If all players in one team quit, the match will end, and the other team will automatically be considered the winners. * Post-game: after finishing the game, there are several possible scenarios, as follow. ** The system will try to bring all the players to another match. Sometimes, it will be the same map, but with two teams switching side. And sometimes, the system will shuffle the players around to keep the balance between two teams. ** Otherwise, players will return to the main menu and be automatically queued to another Quick Play. Maps All the maps of Assault, Escort, Assault/Escort, and Control are available for this mode. * The result for Assault, Escort, and Assault/Escort maps is decided in one round, without the need of changing attacking/defending role for 2 teams. * The result for Control maps follows the best-of-three rule. References }} pl:Szybka gra Category:Play modes